


every cake wants to be shared

by Seito



Series: specscooking [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cake, Crack, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Royal Wedding, Unreliable Narrator, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: “You two are getting married."“Yes,” Noctis said.She looked back and forth between Ignis and Noctis before looking up at the ceiling. “Sweet Astrals. It’s canon.”“What?” Noctis asked.“Nothing!” She was not going to be the one to tell them they had afandom.---(Or what do you (who is not a professional baker) do when you get hired to make a wedding cake for The Crown Prince's wedding? The answer is panic.)
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: specscooking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576039
Comments: 23
Kudos: 275





	every cake wants to be shared

**Author's Note:**

> *SHOUTS LOUDLY* 
> 
> I originally wrote this small snippet for 'on the editing room's floor' and then Saj_te_Gyuhyall left this amazing comment and here I am with all full sequel. 
> 
> This is the sequel to Specscooking btw

“You two are getting married?” 

Sometimes, Cecilia wondered how this was her life. She could barely understand how she had regular meetings with the _Crown Prince of Lucis_ and his adviser over coffee. 

She was fairly convinced that someone, probably Bahamut, was up there laughing at her. Oh sure, Ignis and Noctis were a pair of wonderful people. Noctis was nothing like how he appeared on TV. Ignis was willing to teach her cooking and freely gave out adulting advice. 

(All her friends asked how she got her life under control. The joke was that she didn’t. She just listened to Ignis’ advice because Ignis was a paperwork master and knew exactly all the forms she had to fill out. And if he didn’t, he knew who to point her to and what questions she should ask.) 

The novelty of the idea that she was sorta friends with the Crown Prince of Lucis and his adviser had not quite worn off, even six years later. 

(How do you tell your very average, very common family that you’re on a first name basis with royalty? It was a question that Cecilia had pondered for years. It didn’t even need to stay a secret! According to Ignis, her family cleared the background checks (her best friends too!) and Cecilia had, somewhere over the years, signed the proper paperwork which meant, yes Cecilia could tell her family and best friends.) 

Across the table, both Ignis and Noctis smiled. “Yes,” Ignis said. “It hasn’t been announced to the public yet, but we will be getting married later this year.” 

She hadn’t even known they were dating nor had there been any gossip in the media. It wasn’t her business to pry but….

“You two are getting married,” Cecilia repeated.

“Yes,” Noctis said.

She looked back and forth between Ignis and Noctis before looking up at the ceiling. “Sweet Astrals. It’s canon.”

“What?” Noctis asked.

“Nothing!” She was not going to be the one to tell them they had a _fandom_. 

She coughed. “Congratulations. I’m honored you trusted me with this information.” 

“We do have a slight ulterior motive,” Ignis said. “We would like for you to bake our wedding cake.”

Cecilia blinked once, twice. “I beg your pardon?” she squeaked, not quite believing her ears. 

Ignis gave her an amused look as Noctis snickered. 

“We would like for you to bake our wedding cake,” Ignis repeated. 

Okay. See that. That right there? There was a lot to unpack in there. First off, Cecilia was not a pastry chef. Second, despite being under Ignis’ instruction, both in person and via Specscooking videos, for the last six years, Cecilia was still a helpless mess in the kitchen in her option. Third, they wanted _her_ bake **them __**a _ **wedding cake**_. 

“I’m not a pastry chef,” Cecilia said. She worked a desk job, inputting data and answering phone calls. Her desire to learn how to cook and bake was to mostly pretend to be a functional adult and convince her parents that she was not eating cup of noodles three times a day. 

“We know,” Noctis said with a grin that Cecilia did not like one bit. (Six years had done nothing to curb Noctis’ mischievous ways. In fact, they had gotten even more devious.) “But Ignis and I have been to three different bakeries, discreetly inquiring, and Ignis took offense at the price, taste and skill level displayed.”

Noctis poked Ignis in the side. “He threw the gauntlet saying he could make a wedding cake that better suited the both of us. Except he’s getting married to me and won’t have time to actually bake said wedding cake.” 

“And,” Cecilia said, voice going tight, “how does that factor me in?” 

“You’re Ignis’ best student,” Noctis said, eyes glittering with mischief. “Who better to bake our wedding cake?” 

Cecilia threw a pleading look at Ignis. 

Ignis coughed, a faint red blush dusting his cheeks. “We would greatly appreciate it if you were willing to make it. I’ll teach you everything you need to know.” 

Make a wedding cake for Noctis and Ignis, sure, okay. Maybe with enough instructions she wouldn’t screw it up. 

Make a wedding cake for the Crown Prince of Lucis and his adviser that ALL of Lucis was going to see? 

That… was harder. 

“Please?” Ignis implored. 

Oh no. He was counting on her. 

Oh no.

She was so screwed. 

“Sure?” Cecilia squeaked. 

Ignis let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. You’ve taken a great burden off my mind.” 

“You’ll be fine,” Noctis said cheerfully. 

“Right,” Cecilia said, voice pitching even higher. “Of course. If you don’t mind, I’m going to faint now.”

She promptly passed out, conveniently missing out Noctis’ last words. 

“I told you, Iggy, she was going to faint when you told her.” 

-.-.-

She wasn’t panicking. Nope. Nothing like being fired from a job to start the morning off. 

“Ignis!” Cecilia shouted into her phone. “What did you do?!” 

“Pardon?” Ignis asked. 

“My job just let me go! Because they said the Prince’s Adviser wanted me.” 

“Ah, they misunderstood,” Ignis said. “I wanted to borrow you until the wedding so you would have the time to practice the cake. I fully intended to send someone from the Citadel as your temporary replacement, an employee swap. You were expected to get your job back right afterwards.”

Cecilia let out a sigh of relief. Well at least he hadn’t meant anything mean about it. 

“Worry not,” Ignis said. “I’ll call again and fix it.” 

“Oh it’s fine,” Cecilia said, rubbing her forehead. “I was looking for a new job anyways. I couldn’t build any leave. My savings can support me until the wedding and I can start looking for a job after that.” 

“Cecilia, you are getting paid for all your hours you spend working on the wedding cake.”

“What.”

“And if you’re looking for a job, I have a position in the Citadel that I think would fit you perfectly.”

“ _ **What**_.”

-.-.-

“I thought you were going to stay at your old job until the end of the year,” Sola asked. 

Cecilia let out a whimper. “Something came up.” 

Her best friend laughed, slapping her arm. “Well good for you. You were so miserable there. Where are you working now? I assume you must have got offered a job right away for you to have changed so quickly.” 

Cecilia hunched her shoulders. “The Citadel.”

Sola blinked. “How did you manage to get a job at the Citadel? Doing what?” 

“It’s basically a secretarial position,” Cecilia said. Personal Assistant more accurately. To Ignis. 

She was starting to think that Noctis, despite all his trolling ways, was actually the calm one in the relationship. 

-.-.-

“Sweetheart, is there a reason why you’re bringing cake nearly every day?” Roselina asked. She was starting to become a little concerned about her daughter. 

Cecilia straightened. “Why? Is it bad? Does it taste horrible? Oh I knew it.” 

“No, no,” Roselina said. “They taste wonderful, but they’re not helping my waistline. And we’re not eating them all fast enough.” 

What on Eos was Cecilia doing that she was making so much cake? Stress baking? She mentioned her new job was fairly stressful. 

-.-.-

Drautos looked at the civilian girl that was practically trembling in her boots. Where on Eos had Scientia dug her up? She looked like a weak breeze would snap her in half. 

“Captain Drautos, sir,” she said. “His Highness told me that um, Kingsglaive often expend large amounts of energy during training.”

“Yes,” Drautos said. 

She swallowed. “I… have cake? An abundance. It would be a waste to throw it away and my mother has said in not so many words that I’m not allowed to bring home any more. I know it’s not the healthiest thing they could eat in which case I’ll take the cakes to Crownsguard--!”

Hell no. Crownsguard didn’t even deserve a slice of cake. “We’ll take it,” Drautos said. “Breakroom is this way.” 

-.-.-

“Sweetheart?” Roselina flipped through the magazine that was covering all the wonderful details about the Crown Prince’s upcoming wedding. They had apparently flying in sylleblossoms all the way from Tenebrae and Princess Lunafreya would be attending in person. One particular name caught her attention. 

“Yes, mom?” Cecilia asked absentmindedly. 

“Is there a reason why a Cecilia Vasil is listed as the wedding cake maker for the Crown Prince’s wedding?” Their family name wasn’t the most common in Insomnia. 

“...Don’t worry about that mom.” 

-.-.-

“Are those chocolate dragons?”

Cecilia shrieked, the chocolate dragon she was working on dropping to the ground. “Y-Your Majesty?!!!” 

The King(?!!!) chuckled softly. “My apologies, dear. I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“Ah, no,” Cecilia said. “I’m sorry, can I help you with something, Your Majesty?” 

He beamed. “It’s my understanding that you’re making the cake for the wedding and the current reason why there’s an abundance of cake in the entire Citadel, correct?” 

“I’m so sorry,” Cecilia blurted out. “I’ll just throw them--”

He waved off her words. “Oh no, none of that. I’ve been hearing how good it is and came to see if you had any extra cake leftover so that I could have a slice?” 

“Y-You want a slice?” Cecilia asked. The King wanted a slice of her cake? 

The King nodded. “With a chocolate dragon please,” he said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes that reminded her _exactly_ of Noctis. Which… given this was Noctis’ father was not a surprise. 

“Right, let me just get you a fresh slice.” 

-.-.-

“Your dad likes my cake,” Cecilia said. 

Noctis grinned. “Told you it tasted amazing.” 

Once she remembered that the King was Noctis’ dad, she could apply the same mantra as she did with Noctis so that she wouldn’t freeze up (again). ‘Just Noctis’ dad. Just Noctis’ dad. Don’t think about the fact that he’s the King. Nothing unusual here!!!’ 

“He also likes the chocolate dragons,” Cecilia said faintly. 

“They are a nice touch to the design,” Noctis said. “Why is your movie collection so pitiful?” He pushed aside the last stack of DVDs he had been sorting through. 

“You’re the one who invited yourself over!” Cecilia snapped. 

“I needed a break from all the wedding planning and Gladio kidnapped Ignis early this morning to ‘de-stress’ and Prompto has late night training,” Noctis said. “You’re the last one of my friends available.” 

Cecilia blinked. "You think we're friends?" 

Noctis froze, a flash of uncertainty crossing his face. "Aren't we?" he asked. 

Um. Well, Cecilia supposed in theory, yes. They had known each for years, regularly saw each other. She might not know Noctis (and by extension Ignis) extremely well, but she also knew more than any other average person. She certainly knew their favorite foods, favorite colors, even certain physical ticks, down to the way Noctis always did a subtle shift to the left when he was about to troll her, and more than enough childhood stories. None of that knowledge came from official interviews or the Specscooking videos. 

That said though…

"But I'm a hot mess," Cecila said. And that didn't even touch on the whole commoner/royalty issue. 

(Then again, she had met Prompto and they had bonded over the sheer audacity of being friends with nobles, so maybe that wasn't such a big issue.) 

Noctis snorted, the uncertainty falling away. "We all are. Fake it until you make it, remember?

"I'm not sure if you ever noticed this, Cecilia, but no matter how much you panic in your head, you do come across as highly competent to the average bystander."

Cecilia felt her jaw drop. "What?" 

Noctis smirked. "Highly competent. There is a reason why you're currently very well liked in the Citadel and people are constantly asking Ignis were he found a clone of himself." 

"But-" 

There was too much to unpack in that sentence. What did it even mean????

"You have been learning from Ignis these past six years and he’s been learning from you. Is it really surprising you've picked up many of his habits, good or bad and that he picked up some of yours?" Noctis teased. “I don’t think either of you really realized it but you both like the most efficient way to tackle things. Did you know that Ignis thought your idea about folding clothes the way you do was the best thing ever and he spent like two months rearranging everyone’s clothing drawers and bullying everyone into following it?”

Um????!!!! 

“I think I have Imposter Syndrome,” Cecilia said faintly.

Noctis snorted. “You and me both. Dad thinks I handled the last set of meetings brilliantly. Ignis thought I handled those meetings perfectly. Clarus said the same thing. I on the other hand, think I made a mistake that is going to cost the Crown several hundred millions down the road.”

Several hundred millions?!!?! 

“For what?”

“Oh it’s just a plan about improving transportation between Insomnia and the rest of Lucis. A rail system,” Noctis explained. 

Cecilia blinked. “Wait, that’s a good thing. If we make transportation between Insomnia and the rest of Lucis easier, that drives down the cost of exports and imports, creates more jobs, and helps with our traffic and housing situation given how cramp it’s becoming in Insomnia.” 

Noctis gave her a strange look. “Ignis said the same thing.” 

Cecilia blinked. “I think it’s a good idea. I assume taxes would have to go up. People will complain but it’ll ultimately be for the best. Unless it’s going to take forever to finish?” 

Noctis shook his head. “No, it’s projected to finish in five.” 

“Then…?”

“The issue is I have Imposter Syndrome, remember? And that I’m forced to believe when my father, Ignis, and every other expert I’ve consulted so far that it is a good, plausible idea that I’ve done an amazing job on the research and planning,” Noctis said. “It’s already green light and being passed through funding and bidding for the work starts next week.” 

“How long-?” 

“I’ve been looking at it since last year, when Prompto was complaining about the subway system to me and how crowded it keeps getting.” 

“Then-?”

Noctis huffed. “Are we really going to bond over our Imposter Syndrome, Cecilia?”

On second thought, no. That was a terrible idea. “You’re right. We should definitely watch a movie.”

“Good.”

-.-.-

“How many from your family are attending, Cecilia?” Ignis asked.

Cecilia furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?” 

“They haven’t RSVP yet,” Ignis said. “And I would like to finalize the guest list.”

“They were invited?” Cecilia asked, still confused. “My mother hasn’t mentioned anything. Why did you even invite them? You sent them a wedding invitation?” There was no way she would have missed that. Her mother had been following the Royal Wedding news fervently. If she had gotten an invitation, Cecilia would have heard her shouting from the rooftops. 

“They were included on your invitation,” Ignis said. “It was addressed to you and your family.” 

Her… invitation? Cecilia vaguely remembered getting one from Noctis and where--? She put down the chocolate dragon she was working on and lifted bag of flour on the counter behind her. There, sitting under it was the invitation, still unopened. “Ah.” 

Ignis chuckled. “We currently have you down for plus three. If someone in your family can’t make it, feel bring to a friend.” 

“Are you sure?” Cecilia asked. “Aren’t there more important people who need to be invited?”

“We’re sure,” Ignis said. “If nothing else, they should see your hard work in person.” 

Cecilia looked at her misshapen chocolate dragons and wondered not for the first time if she was in over her head. “I still think you’re overestimating me and my skills but if you’re sure…” 

She paused, a terrible, horrible thought entering her head. 

“Ignis, you do know I have yet to tell my family that I actually know you and Noctis, right?”

“Oh my. How terrible,” Ignis said, not very surprised or hurt by the idea at all. “Even after the fact that you were cleared to tell them four years ago.” 

Cecilia flailed. “How do I tell them that I know you and Noctis?!” 

“I’m afraid I don’t have any advice regarding that,” Ignis said, beaming. His eyes sparkled with certain type of mischief that reminded Cecilia of Noctis. “You’re just going to have to tell them.” 

“Traitor!” Cecilia said. “Noctis is a terrible influence on you!” 

Ignis just laughed. 

Right. Next plan. 

_**Panic.** _

-.-.- 

MoogleSearch had _nothing_ on how to tell your family you were friends with royalty. 

Useless!

-.-.-

“Not bad today, Argentum!” 

“Thanks!” Prompto said, waving to his fellow Crownsguard coworkers. He rolled his shoulders, finishing up the last of his cooldown stretches. 

Standard training was always a bit grueling, but Prompto always liked it. Being apart of Noctis’ retinue, he often had different schedules and training sets than his fellow Crownsguard coworkers. Usually he was more focused on ensuring that he could work well with Noctis, Gladio and Ignis and honing skills that would be more compatible with them.

But every few weeks, Prompto made it a point to join the rest of Crownsguard in their standard training, just to make sure he could confidently work together with them and was aware of the numerous procedures and potential quirks. Plus it allowed them to get to know him and vice versa. 

(Gladio mentioned offhandedly that Prompto would probably be Cor’s replacement down the road and even though that was years off, the very thought was downright terrifying.) 

“Prompto!” 

Prompto turned to see Cecilia frantically running into the Crownsguard training. He tensed, worried that something had happened. 

“Hey, Miss Vasil!” Basil, one of the Crownsguard still around, called out. “Did you bring any cake today?”

“No!” Cecilia shouted. “I have another crisis to deal with!”

“What’s wrong?” Prompto asked. Did something happen? Was Noctis okay? Ignis? Gladio? 

Cecilia looked at him. “How did you tell your parents that you were friends with Noctis?”

Prompto blinked. “I… didn’t?” 

Cecilia squawked. “You didn’t? Do they know?” 

Prompto frowned. “Well it isn’t like they were in Insomnia often. If they do, I’m not sure how? I personally didn’t tell them though. Why?”

“I haven’t told my family that I’m friends with Noctis yet and they’re invited to the wedding,” Cecilia despaired. 

“Ah,” Prompto said. “Sucks to be you. It’s been like six years, how has it not come up before?”

“Six years. Why haven’t you told them?” Basil asked. 

Cecilia gave Basil a flat look. “If you went home today, how would you tell your family that you were close personal friends with the Crown Prince of Lucis?” 

Basil paused. “Pretty sure my wife wouldn’t believe me.”

Prompto sighed, mulling it over in his head. “It is a pretty weird thing to tell your family.” 

Cecilia sighed. “Yeah weird.” 

“You’re just going to have to tell them,” Prompto said. 

“I was afraid you were going to say that.” 

-.-.-

Seeing was believing, right?

-.-.-

“Hey Dad.”

“Yes, pumpkin?”

“Any interest in attending the Royal Wedd-”

“No.”

“Okay.”

-.-.-

“Dearest brother of mine-”

“The answer is no.”

“You haven’t even heard what I had to say, Reyson!”

“Still no.”

“Fine. Whatever. Your loss.”

-.-.-

“So why did you call us here?” Sola asked. “No offense, Mrs. Vasil, but you don’t normally tagged along with us for lunch.”

Roselina chuckled. “That’s very true. It’s Roselina dear. No need to call me Mrs. Vasil. You’re Cecilia’s best friend.” 

Cecilia laughed nervously. “I have something to ask the both of you and I much rather get it over with in one go instead of doing this twice.”

“The both of us?” Roselina asked. 

Cecilia helplessly shrugged. “My new job at the Citadel,” she hedged. “Basically, the offer was extended to the employees about attending the wedding.” 

“The Royal Wedding? The one with Prince Noctis and his adviser, soon to be consort, Count Scientia?” Roselina asked. “They’re letting employees bring guests?”

“I didn’t even think they were going to let the employees come!” Sola asked. 

Cecilia absolutely did not think about how she was probably the only lowly non essential employee who was sorta friends with Noctis and Ignis and by extension was the only employee who got the invite. No, that was impossible, there had to be other employees in attendance right? If not, much more important lords and nobles, like the King’s entire council. Right? 

Maybe she needed to go out for drinks with Prompto soon. Prompto got why this was all so strange. 

That didn’t start on her whole ‘designed the wedding cake’ thing she had going. 

Nope. Nope! Nope!!! Not thinking about it. Not thinking about it at all. The denial helped her get this far, she was not going to give it any thought. If she thought about it too hard, all that would result in was a breakdown and the wedding was too close for her to have a mental breakdown now. 

She still had to bake the cake. 

Cecilia coughed. “So, I know dad isn’t interested in this kind of things and I know Reyson is even less. So yeah. Were you two interested in going?”

“We can’t both go, right? Isn’t this just a plus one?” Sola asked. “You should take your mother.”

“No, nope,” Cecilia said. “I’ve been told I could bring the whole family if I really wanted to. But like I said, I know dad and Reyson isn’t interested going. I did ask them, mom. So yeah, if you both want to go, I’m allowed to bring you both.” 

Roselina clapped. “Oh! We’ll get to see the Prince and King in person! I would love to go, sweetheart!”

“Yeah, sounds like the event of a lifetime,” Sola said. “I’m down.” 

“What are we going to do about clothes?” Roselina asked. “I doubt anything I own is proper enough.” 

Cecilia sighed. “Yes, that’s why I called you both out here. We’re going to go dress shopping. Like right now.” 

Sola beamed. “Yes! I love shopping. Come on, I’m sure we can find something that looks classy enough for the Royal Wedding.”

“About that… we already have an appointment.”

-.-.-

“Cecilia,” Sola hissed, whispering closely. “There’s no way I can afford anything here. There are no price tags. Why did you make an appointment at the most expensive store in all of Insomnia?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Cecilia said. “It’s covered.” 

“Sweetheart?” Roselina asked, concerned written over her face. 

“Really, don’t worry about it,” Cecilia said. “You don’t understand, I had to fight for permission to buy off the shelf.” 

Both Sola and Roselina looked at her strangely. 

“Please. Just pick something.”

-.-.-

-A week earlier- 

“Cecilia, don’t forget your appointment with Vivienne Westwood is in twenty minutes. She’s finishing up Ignis and you’re next,” Noctis said. 

Cecilia made a strangled noise. “Why do I have an appointment with Vivienne Westwood?” she asked. “I’m covered in flour and chocolate. There’s no way I’m ready to see one of the top fashion designers in all of Eos?!” 

Noctis tilted his head. “You need a dress for the wedding.” 

“...I do?”

“You are going to be in the wedding photos,” Noctis said. 

“...I am?”

Noctis smirked. “You do realize you’ve been upgraded to be included in my retinue, right?” 

“All I’m doing is baking your wedding cake!”

“And all your test cakes so far have been delicious. You’re going to do great,” Noctis said, beaming. “It’s a worthy reason to being added to my retinue.” 

“Is it really?!”

-.-.-

“Don’t be too angry,” Ignis said, walking into the kitchen that Cecilia had claimed. 

“Don’t be too angry about what?” Cecilia asked. 

“I know you insisted on buying your own dress off the shelf,” Ignis said. “But I just received word that Lady Vivienne Westwood was so inspired that she went ahead and finished your dress anyways.” 

Cecilia stared at him, mouth gaping. “What am I supposed to do with the dress I just bought?”

“Well, you can keep it. Consider it a thank you for all the hard work you’ve done.”

“Ignis!!!”

-.-.-

“This wedding is so beautiful,” Roselina said. She dabbed her eyes. “So beautiful. The music, the decoration, the vows. The way the Prince and the Consort look at each other. You can tell they’re so in love. All beautiful.”

Sola looked around. “This reception is pretty small though, given everything. The ceremony was huge, but this looks like way smaller than I expected. Is it really alright for us to be here, Cecilia?” 

Cecilia laughed nervously. “Yes. It is.”

“Yeah, but like, everyone here looks pretty important,” Sola said. “Like I see Princess Lunafreya over there and way more nobles I noticed from the news. What happened to all the rest of the employees that you said were attending?”

“Well one way to look at it, nearly everyone here is employed by the Crown, unless you’re the Royal Family or visiting from abroad,” Cecilia muttered. 

“Oh the speeches they gave were so wonderful,” Roselina continued to gush. “And up next is the wedding cake!”

Cecilia held her breath as the wedding cake was rolled out. Eight tiers high, several tiers looked like they were floating in mid air, a cascading blue of cake. Dragons flew around the blue colored tiers, and there at the top, perfect fondant replicas of Ignis and Noctis sat at the top. 

She let loose a sigh of relief. It came out exactly as Ignis and Noctis wanted. All those months of practicing sculpting had paid off. The cake itself was fine. It had to be. It better be. She didn’t know what she would do if all that hard work went into making the cake and this was the first time in seven months that she screwed up and mixed the salt and sugar.

...She didn’t right?

Oh, Astrals, she really hope she didn’t. 

‘No, no, no,’ Cecilia said. ‘Calm down. There was no way you mixed up the salt and sugar. You tasted the cake from the crumbs you cut off while designing the cake. It tasted fine. It was a light fluffy lemon cake, just like Ignis wanted. With berries from Tenebrae in the filling. It tasted fine.’

She spent so much time panicking, she completely missed when Ignis and Noctis had taken to the podium right next to the cake. 

“By the way, we would like to thank Cecilia for making our beautiful wedding cake,” Noctis called. “Ignis refused to have anyone but his best student make the cake.”

“She’s endured seven months of training under me,” Ignis said. 

“Not an easy task!” Noctis interjected. 

“And she has done such a wonderful job that it has been asked repeatedly if she still will be providing cake after the wedding is over,” Ignis said with a laugh. “Thank you, Cecilia, for agreeing to make our wedding cake.”

Cecilia let loose a weak meep as everyone in the room turned their attention at her, clapping loudly. 

She smiled nervously, shoving her panic down and ignoring the looks of shock that both Sola and her mother were giving her. “You welcome!” she shouted back. “I don’t ever want to see another chocolate dragon again though.” 

The room boomed with laughter as Noctis and Ignis turned to the wedding cake to slice into it. 

“You made the wedding cake?!” Sola asked, whispering in her ear.

“Ahaha,” Cecilia laughed nervously. “That has been my job for the last seven months, basically.”

“But you don’t even like baking?” Roselina asked. 

“That’s not true!” Cecilia protested. “I like baking enough. I’m just not good at it, but I have made your birthday cake for the last six years.” 

“Yeah, but you use those Specscooking videos,” Sola said. 

“And your point?” Cecilia said. “They’re still very valid in my opinion.” Extremely valid. Cecilia was by no means a good chef and baker, but she had made tons of improvement over her college helpless self. There hasn’t been a single kitchen fire in the last six years! 

“But you’ve never shown any interest in baking wedding cakes. It isn’t like you’re a professional either. Why did they hire you?” Sola asked. 

“I’m definitely not a professional. That’s why it took seven months of continuous practice. Literally, day in, day out, practice, practice, practice,” Cecilia said. It was like she didn’t spend a single day without being covered in flour or chocolate. Getting the cake part down was easy enough. Ignis was always a patient teacher. But the sculpting of chocolate dragons? That too way more time and Cecilia had never been the most artsy student. She made equal amounts on the fondant wedding toppers, trying to get it to look like Noctis and Ignis perfectly. 

“But why, you?” Sola asked. 

“Ah well.”

Cecilia!!!” 

Cecilia turned just in time for Noctis barrel into her for a hug. “Hello Noctis.”

“Told you the wedding cake was going to look and taste amazing,” Noctis said, smug. 

“Well, as we agreed, Imposter Syndrome.” 

“Cecilia?!!” Roselina shouted. 

Cecilia flinched. Time to face the music. She sighed. Pulling free from Noctis’ grip, she gestured to her mother and Sola. “Right. Noctis, meet my mother, Roseline Vasil and this is my best friend, Sola. Mom, Sola, I don’t really need to introduce him to you, but His Highness, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

Sola and Roselina stared at Noctis, jaws slacked in shock. 

Noctis tilted his head. “Sola is the one who gave you the Princess Bride movie, right?”

“Yes,” Cecilia said. 

“How does he know that?” Sola weakly asked. 

“You got good taste,” Noctis said cheerfully. “It’s only worthy movie in Cecilia’s pitiful movie collection.”

“You can always bring the movie you want to watch if you’re going to be invading my house.” Cecilia said. 

“If you say so,” Noctis said grinning. “I’m taking that as permission to show up there, every fourth Friday.” 

Cecilia blinked. “Why every fourth Friday?” 

“Because Fridays is movie nights. Thanks for volunteering to be the next location,” Prompto said, appearing out of nowhere. “By the way smile!” 

Cecilia reflexively smiled as Prompto snapped a photo. She groaned. “You have me so well trained, I smile on reflex.”

Prompto grinned. “I try. Though I don’t know how you didn’t notice that Friday were movie nights. You’ve been attending them for the last several months.” 

“Prompto, the last seven months have been a complete and total blur,” Cecilia said flatly. She sighed. “Mom, Sola, this is Prompto Argentum. Noctis’ best friend and one of his Crownsguard. Prompto this is my mother, Roselina and my best friend Sola.” 

“I’m still trying to get my head around the fact that you know the Prince,” Roselina said faintly. 

“You call him by his first name,” Sola said. 

“It took like a year to break her of the habit of calling me, His Highness,” Noctis said. 

“There are days where I don’t even believe it,” Cecilia mumbled. 

“Mrs. Vasil, Miss. Faith,” Ignis greeted. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Cecilia has mentioned you both, frequently.” 

“She’s never mentioned that she knows you,” Sola said. She flushed a bright red. “I’m so sorry. That was rude.” 

“Cecilia has been stressing over the fact that she figured out how to tell you that particular tidbit,” Ignis said. 

“Traitor!” Cecilia said, flustered. “They don’t need to know that!”

“She performs well under stress though,” Ignis said. “Even if she gets a bit laser focused. Do remember you have the following two weeks off.”

Cecilia blinked. “I do?”

Ignis laughed. “I’ll be on my honeymoon with Noctis and you deserve a break. Unless you want to file paperwork come Monday?”

“No, absolutely not. It can wait until you come back,” Cecilia said. “Two week vacation, yay.”

“You sound so ecstatic,” Noctis said dryly, amusement sparkling in his eyes. 

Oh no. She didn't like that look in his eyes. Cecilia swear to Bahamut that if she woke up tomorrow to find out Noctis had booked her a vacation somewhere, she was going to kill him. She wouldn't even put it past him. The troll. 

“Paperwork?” Roselina asked. 

Cecilia rubbed her forehead. “Right, um, Ignis hired me as his personal assistant. I’m not sure why you need one, but paperwork, I can do paperwork. Paperwork is going to be a breeze after learning how to make chocolate dragons.” 

“I don’t understand,” Sola said, still reeling from everything. “When did all of you even meet Cecilia?” 

“We met at the supermarket,” Cecilia said. “I was trying to make Barramundi Fish about six, almost seven years ago.” 

Realization flashed in Sola’s eyes. She turned and looked at Noctis. “Sweet Astrals, you’re Nox.” 

Noctis smiled smugly. “Guilty as charged.” 

Sola pointed Ignis. “Does that make you Specscooking?!”

Ignis smiled. “Yes.” 

Sola whirled around to face Cecilia. “You said that was a coincidence.”

“It was! Back then!”

“You’re telling me you’ve getting cooking and baking lessons from your favorite NicoTube vlogger for the last six years?!” 

Cecilia hesitated before smiling weakly. “Well, I mean, when you put it like that… yes.” 

“Wait a minute,” Sola said, emotions flashing across her face. She looked back and forth between Noctis and Ignis. “Nox and Specs. Nox and Specs. OMG it’s canon.”

“Cecilia keeps having that reaction too. What do you-”

“Don’t you dare tell them, Sola!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis, Ignis, please, Cecilia can't handle you accidentally changing her life around. The anxiety, man. 
> 
> *pats Cecilia* You're such a hot mess but you have gotten better at looking like you're not one and that has somehow fooled everyone into thinking you're the best thing since slice bread. Cecilia "this is a total mistake!" Vasil everyone. 
> 
> *snicker* 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
